CardCaptor Sakura!; Moulin Rouge.
by xiiao
Summary: My (+others) collection of Moulin Rouge songs sung by the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. Weeee. [ done so far; elephant love medley, one day i'll fly away, el tango de roxanne, your song ]
1. Elephant Love Medley

"Love"  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
  
When Xiao is a hyper little child, who had been listening to too much Moulin Rouge. I got tired of using Syaoran (Because Cody is Syaoran!), and so now in this it's Lei (Jeremy!). My scary obsession has taken over! Meiling and Syaoran; fifteen. Meiling is threw with "love" and doesn't trust boys in relationships, and when Lei is utterly obsessed over her. No relation. I know some of this doesn't make sense, who cares.. most of it does. xD  
  
Song; Elephant Love Medley  
From; Moulin Rouge  
  
----------  
  
"Love is like oxygen.. Love is a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love.." Lei began to explain in a sing song sort of voice, Meiling stared at him, moving away from him in her seat. Obviously, she didn't want to talk to him or deal with him at all.  
  
"Please, don't start that again!" He did exactly as she didn't want. He scooted closer to her, smiling lightly.  
  
"All you need is love.."  
  
"A girl has got to eat!"  
  
"All you need is love.."  
  
"She'll end up on the street."  
  
"All you need is love.." Lei repeated, again in his sing song sort of voice. Irritated, she moved out of her seat, standing infront of him, with her back towards him. He stood as well.  
  
"Love is just a game," she replied back, softly, almost singing the few words. She crossed her arms, not moving from her spot.  
  
"I was made for loving you, baby, you were made for loving me," he was now singing. Meiling uncrossed her arms quickly, groaning and rolling her eyes. She turned around, quickly, so she was facing him.  
  
"The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee," of course she was kidding. Even if he did pay her, she probably wouldn't do it anyway. She was over with boys, so what part of him didn't understand that? she sung the words back to him, anyway.  
  
"Just one night, give me just one night.."  
  
"There's no way, cause you can't pay!" She decided it might make her feel a bit better to joke around with him for this one time. He smiled at her.  
  
"In the name of love, one night in the name of love." Meiling slightly laughed under her breathe. Love. Love is so cheap, she thought. The thought of Lei, one night, and love was unreal in her thoughts.  
  
"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you." The words were true, she was thinking he was a crazy fool at the moment. She started to walk away, not wanting to deal with this anymore.  
  
"Don't," he reached his hand out to her, his voice was slightly gentle. She stopped moving away from him, turning to look at him. "leave me this way. I can't survive withour your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way."  
  
"You think that people would of had enough of silly love songs.." Her voice trailed off lightly, sounding as if she was thinking about what she was saying.  
  
"I look around and see it isn't so, oh no.."  
  
"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."  
  
"Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to know," he paused in his singing, looking at her, still grinning. "cause here I go." His soft singing voice suddenly became louder. "Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly, on a mountain high."  
  
"Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day." Meiling threw her hands down against her skirt and turned away from Lei.  
  
"We can be heroes, just for one day!" Lei threw his hands up slightly, while she began to move away, across the room to the window.  
  
"You, you will be mean," she said softly, still moving toward her destination.  
  
Lei chuckled lightly. "No, I won't."  
  
"And I, I'll drink all the time!" She stopped, her ruby eyes gazing out at the darkened sky.  
  
"We should be lovers.."  
  
"We can't do that," she replied softly.  
  
"We should be lovers, and that's a fact."  
  
"No," she shook her head while she sang back to him. "Nothing would keep us together." She turned and looked at him. He had been just infront of her. She felt him gently grab her hand in his.  
  
"We could still try," he said, before they both began to sing together in time. "Just for one day. We can be heroes, forever and ever. We can be heroes, forever and ever. We can be heroes."  
  
"Just because I, and I will always will always love you.." Meiling smiled while Lei sang to her.  
  
"I only can't help," she placed her forehead against his. They began to sing together, once again. "Loving you.." Meiling smiled again, gently closing her eyes.  
  
"How wonderful life is," she whispered gently, eyes still shut. He began to finish the sentence with her, her voice singing high, while his low. "You're in the world.." He placed his lips against hers and kissed.  
  
----------  
  
After Note:  
  
Hm. o_o; My weird obsession for Moulin Rouge, everyone! Mixed with MeiLei! (Heehee.. Yes, Lei!) I hope you enjoyed, maybe I'll add a second chapter, and this'll end up as songs from Moulin Rouge sung by Card Captor Sakura characters. Like the idea? ;x 


	2. One Day I'll Fly Away

CardCaptor Sakura!; Moulin Rouge.  
By; Xiao  
  
Author's Note;  
  
Syaoran sucks. Go Lei! ::Bounces.:: ... When Syaoran breaks the engagment, and when Meiling is alone that night he broke it. As I said before, not exat scenes from the movie. Weee.  
  
Song; One Day I'll Fly Away  
From; Moulin Rouge  
  
----------  
  
The sky had fallen to a shade of midnight black. Meiling had been sitting on the roof of the house she lived in, next to her window. Her ruby eyes were gazing about the street.  
  
"I follow the night, can't stand the light. When will I begin.. to live again?" She questioned no one quietly and slowly. She turned her head slightly to gaze at the window a few feet away from where she stood, that was Syaoran's room. She sighed lightly.  
  
"One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me?" She left her spot, slowly taking steps around the roof, while gazing into the window of Syaoran's room.  
  
"When will love be through with me?" She stopped, for a moment she repeated the scene in her head. Syaoran, first calling Kinomoto by her first name. Syaoran, then telling Meiling the engagment was over. Meiling, crying and fleeding to Daidouji, Tomoyo's house. Now, Meiling, on a roof.  
  
"Why life life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends?"  
  
"One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday." She took a few more steps before coming to the edge of the roof, she slipped down to a sitting position, her feet dangling off the roof's edge.  
  
"Why live life from dream to dream." she paused for a moment, placing her hands carefully into her lap. "And dread the day when dreaming ends?" She stood once more, turnind her body to face Syaoran's window. She watched him lay in his bed, his eyes closed, and covers pulled above the shoulders.  
  
"One day I'll fly away...  
  
Fly.. Fly away."  
  
----------  
  
After Note:  
  
Short, but it is a short song. o_o; I don't care anymore if you review! xD ::Hops.:: I like writing these because they interest me in making songs, but I do like reviews.. Don't care.. Nevermind, I'm confusing myself. 


	3. El Tango De Roxanne (By Jeremy.)

Card Captor Sakura!; Moulin Rouge.  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Let me note some things before I post this next one!  
1. This isn't written by me. e_e It's written by Jeremy. :D!  
2. Lei is a different character from Syaoran.. Because Syaoran is evil, because Cody RPs Syaoran, and Jeremy RPs Lei.  
3. Lol.  
  
Song; El Tango De Roxanne  
By; Jeremy (lei xiuiang@aol.com)  
From; Moulin Rouge  
  
----------  
  
Tomoyo -sits on Lei's lap- Don't worry shakespear... you'll get yer' endin... once Yamazaki gets his... end....ing  
  
Lei -becomes infuriated and pushed her off-  
  
Tomoyo GET YOUR HANDS OFFA ME!  
  
Eriol -pulls them apart and kisses Tomoyo's neck to calm her down.. turns and looks at Lei- never fall in love with a woman who sells herself to men.. it always ends up BAD....   
  
Lei -jumps a little when Eriol yells 'bad' turns his back and continues walked away from him-  
  
Eriol We have a dance! (something in spanish) -walks down the stairs- Of the prostitute... -points to Tomoyo-  
  
Everyone else whhhhoooooahhh! baby!  
  
Tomoyo -laughs as she walks down the stairs and faces Eriol- HOHOHOHOHOHO!  
  
Everyone -cringes at her laughter-  
  
Eriol and the man who falls in love with her.. -STOMP! does the whole "First there is passion, desire" and stuff... jerks her around and throws her to some random guy and they start tangoing-Jealousy.. will drive you -echos- MADD... Roooxxaaannnee... you don't have to put on that red light.. walk the streets for money.. you don't care if it is wrong or if it is right...ROXANNE... you don't have to wear that dress tonight... ROXANNE  
  
Lei -circled 3 times and now is heading to the stairs with one of his emotionless stares-  
  
Eriol You don't have to sell your body to the night!  
  
Lei his eyes.. apon your face... his hand.. apon your hand... his lips carress your skin..its MORE than I can stand...   
  
Eriol ROXANNE!  
  
Lei whyyy does my heart cry?  
  
Eriol you don't have to put on that red light  
  
Lei Feelings I can't fight... you're free to leave me but just don't desive me and please.. -walking down center of the moulin rouge- believe me when I say.. I LOVE YOU  
  
"Yamazaki when this production is finished.. you will no longer be a can can dancer -gets all close to mei and stuff- but an actress.. I will make you a star... -pulls out a VERY expensive looking necklace- except this as a gift from this maharaja to his cortesan...   
  
Meiling -gasps... puts it on- and... and the ending?   
  
Yamazaki let Mr. Kinomoto keep his fairy tail ending..."  
  
-fiddle plays-  
  
Eriol ROXANNE!  
  
Lei whyyy does my heart cry...  
  
Eriol You don't have to put on that red light...  
  
Lei Feelings I can't fight... your free to leave me but just don't deceive me and please.. believe me when I say I love you.... -looks up at the window and sees Mei with Yamazaki.. looks like he is about to cry but holds it back-  
  
Mei -sings softly- come what may... I will love you.. till my dying day... no -pushes Yamazaki back a little-  
  
Yamazaki no? Oh I see -looks down at lei-  
  
Lei -starts walking after looking away-  
  
Yamazaki Our very young penniless sitar player...  
  
Mei -runs back inside..-  
  
Yamazaki -goes in after her and shuts the doors-   
  
Mei my dear duke...  
  
Yamazaki -grabs her wrist- SILENCE! you made me believe that you.. loved me... -puts hand in between her neck and the expensive necklace and rips it off-  
  
Eriol ROXANNE!  
  
Lei -opens the door to his room- WHHYYY DOES MY HEART CRY!  
  
Eriol You don't have to put on that red light!  
  
Lei FEELINGS I CAN'T FIGHT! your free to leave me but just don't desive me and please believe me when I say I LOVE YOU!  
  
Eriol ROXANNE!  
  
Eriol+Lei -start doing that yelling thing...-  
  
Yamazaki -ripping meis clothes off and singing in a really low voice- why... does... my... heaaarrrttttt.. cryyyyyyyy   
  
Eriol+Lei -still yelling-  
  
Yamazaki -pushes mei on the bed- ...  
  
-song ends as Kero hits yamazaki on the back of his head with a pan-  
  
----------  
  
xD! GO JEREMY. 


	4. Your Song

Card Captor Sakura!; Moulin Rouge  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I hate S+S.. But.. Yah.. I thought it'd be a cute S+S to add to my.. colletion of.. meili. Dedicated to my best friends.. :/ C+C; Cody and Crystal haha.. You two are so S+S suckers. (And Cody's Syaoran is a pyschopathic unmerciful naive 'lil "thang" o_o; While Crystal's Sakura is so clueless!)  
  
Song; Your Song  
From; Moulin Rouge (Also by Elton John? o_o; .. Yah..)  
  
---  
  
The darkness amoungst the dance floor seemed to be engulfing most of the lights that had been placed around the place that Syaoran and Sakura had been for the past three hours. It was already late, so late that most the couples had already left, leaving the two almost alone together.   
  
Syaoran had left Sakura with Tomoyo and made his way toward the DJ of the night. His cheeks flushing, he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pants and looked at the DJ. "..Can you do me a small favour?" The guy nodded as Syaoran continued in a slightly hushed tone. "Um.. Well, you see.. that girl over there with the brown hair, that's my girlfriend, and the lavender one is her best friend. Well, see.. the lavender girl and I kind of planned something," he laughed nervously and fiddled with the CD he was holding in his pocket. "I.. have some music and I wanted to sing for her.. if that's okay." The DJ laughed slightly and punched Syaoran in the arm.  
  
"Romantic type, eh?" Syaoran flushed to a darker shade, but it was hard to see amoungst the darkness. He quickly stuffed the CD into the DJ's hands. He laughed again, and plugged in a microphone handing it to Syaoran, and placed the CD into the CD player and hitting play.  
  
"It's all yours, Romeo!" He even went as far as to have the light workers place a light onto Syaoran. He bit his bottom lip and shoved his other hand back into his pocket, waiting for the music to start.. He was still blushing, and harder now that everyone had cleared the floor for him.  
  
The music finally started and he waited for his beginning.  
  
"My gift is my--" he hiccuped, as his eyes widened but he did his best to continue on, catching up with the beat of the song. " song.. And this ones for you." hiccup. He made his way toward Sakura, who was flushing to a shade of pink. "And you can tell everybody, that this is your," hiccup. "song." his voice was soft an still slightly shaky mixed with his stupid case of hiccups.  
  
"It maybe quite simple now that it's done." He hiccuped again, and continued making his way toward Sakura.  
  
"Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't," hiccup. "mind that I put down in words, how wonderful," hiccup. "life is now you're in the world." Sakura then looked at Tomoyo who only smiled and shrugged lightly.  
  
"Sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss," his hiccups were finally done. Syaoran sat down on (no chair for me, thank you.) the table near Sakura, and looked down as he continued to sing. "Well a few of these verses, well, they've got my quite cross.."  
  
"But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song. It's for people like you, that keep it turned on." He looked at her and smiled, his nervousness slowly drifting away. He voiced began to get louder.  
  
"So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue!" He got up out of his seat and walked over to Sakura, standing infront of her and smiling, she returning his smile with her own.  
  
"Anyway the thing is, what I really mean.. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!" He grabbed her hand in his and pulled her onto the dance floor, his other hand being occupied by the microphone. He pulled her into a dance while he sang.  
  
"And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It maybe quite simple but now that it's done." He spun her around and then pulled her close to himself, smiling and lowering his voice again. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words.. How wonderful life is now you're in the world.."  
  
"Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words how wonderful life is," his brought his voice up louder to finish the song up. "now you're in the world..!" The two smile and Syaoran gently kissed her on the cheek, the only people that were left applauding Syaorans singing..  
  
He leaned in a whispered quietly to her, but loud enough so she could hear over the clapping. "I love," his hiccuped and flushed dark red once again. Sakura giggled.  
  
"I love you, too, Syaoran!"  
  
---  
  
After Note:  
  
HEY CODY DO YOU LIKE THE HICCUPS? Ahaha.. Little inside joke. Like.. Cody and Crystal? Review then. Aha.. haha.. Syaoran is a "stupid head" as Lei/Jeremy would say! :D 


	5. Your Song (By Cody and Jeremy.)

Card Captor Sakura!; Moulin Rouge.  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Once again, here's another fic not written by my but by my friends. It's another version of "Your Song," but it's the actually scene from the movie. The beginning (the singing and such) is written by Cody (iittie woif li@aol.com) and the bottom is written by both jeremy (lei xiuiang@aol.com) and cody.  
  
they wrote it for my birthday? xD OMFG. YOU HAVE TO READ IT.. IT'S SO DAMN HILARIOUS.  
  
Song; Your Song  
From; Moulin Rouge  
By; Cody (iittie woif li@aol.com) + jeremy (lei xiuiang@aol.com)  
  
----------  
  
Lei sighed... a little nervous... just thinking up poems in your head is a little hard. He was dressed up in a tuxedo.. a black one if you must... he felt in two hands behind his back, a hat... He was faced the opposite way of Meiling... why? She must be changing... After that performance she must be tired? Hai? Might be getting into something more comfortable. "This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading...don't you think?" Lei spun around at Meilings voice... oh kami-sama... She was dressed in a black lingerei bathingsuit type... thing... with a see through rode... feathers around the ends of the sleeves and around the neck... Oh my... Lei looked her down and up. "Poetic enough for you?" Meiling said seductivly. Lei gave an uneasy nod "Yes..."   
  
"A littla uh... suppa?" She pranced over to the wine and picked up a bottle... tugging at the cork, "Maybe some shampain?" The funny thing was... Meiling thinks Lei wants to have sex and Lei just wants to think up some poems for her... "I'd rather... j-just get it over and done with." Lei said a little edgy... just the way she was dressed was making him feel uncomfortable. Meiling dropped the wine back in the ice bucket and there was a moment of awkward silence. She gave sort of annoyed "oh." and turned to him... her mood seemed to change when she turned. "Very well..." she said seductivly and walked over to the bed, "Why don't you come down here..." she cralwed up over the bed and laid on her side... jerking the robe open and showing as much skin as she could to the confused Lei. His eyes went wide, "and lets get it over and done with... ?"   
  
"I... prefure to ... do it standing..." Lei said looking away a moment and then back at her... what a strange girl. "Oh." Meiling said a little surprised and sat up... sex standing? Of course, Lei was talking about standing while he was reading her Poetry. "You don't have to stand... I mean..." he tilted his head, "It's quiet long... and" Meiling gave a flabbergasted face to Lei, "I want you to be comfortable... it's quiet modern what I do and it may feel a little strange at first but I think if your open," her eyes were the wide ones now, "Then you might enjoy it!" Lei perked with these words and gave an excited smile. Meiling tried to keep the seductive voice but, she was a little to surprised with those words... "I'm sure I will..." she said. Lei gulped and got nervous again... "S-scuse me..." he nodded his head and turned around... thinking of a poem. Meiling (still thinking he wants to have sex) began to run her hands over her body and make little moaning noises. Lei turned around, "The sky i-is..." he realized what she was doing and gulped... woah... girl in black lungerei... rubbing her body... yah uh... Lei got nervous... "I-s...is..." try as he might he couldn't go on with the poem... Meiling still sat there looking sexy... Lei turned around and began to blow rassberries. "Come on ... bbbbbb ... come on .... bbbbbb." He tried to calm himself down... Meiling gave the back of his head a funny look... uh... what is he doing? He is sposed to be on me right now... she still continued to make herself sexy by running her hands everywhere. Lei turned back around and tried to say a poem again, "I thin--" he saw her moaning and laying on her back with her arms spread out... GAH! He spun back around and shook his head quickly... "Goodness I'm shaking..." he said to himself... "oh rikkitikkitikki." he said to calm himself down. Meiling god fed up and slammed her hands on the pillows... she sat up and Lei turned back around. "Um... is everything alright?" she asked. Lei gulped and, still shaking, fiddled with his hat. "I'm nervous..." he looked at the floor, "It's just sometimes it takes a while for..."   
  
"Oh!" Meiling cut in... aww... He can't get horny... what a cute boy... I bet his mommy still makes him breakfast... she thought to herself. "For... the inspiration to come..." Lei said... Meiling stood and walked to him... "Oh yes yes yes yes... let mommy help..." she pushed her body against his and then grabbed his crotch... Lei's eyes went wide! "Does that inspire you?" she whispered... Lei gulped and blinked his wide eyes. Suddenly, Meiling jerked Lei over and pushed him on his back on the bed. "Let's make love..." she ran her hands down her body... Lei blinked, "Make love?"  
  
"You want to make love don't you?" she hopped on him and sat with her legs spread over him... she grabbed his shirt and pushed her pelvis forward. Lei gasped.. "Well I--!"  
  
"Mmm ... shh" Meiling said as she began to take his bow tie off. She shushed him by putter her fingers on his lips. Lei had the look of fear in his eyes! This girl is NUTS! She jerked it off and Lei struggled to keep it on. "Feel the poetry!" she said. "I--" Lei was hushed again. "Biiig" Meiling moaned and let go of the boe... Lei tied it back up as quickly as his trembling fingers could... Meiling began to un button his pants... "mmm free the tiger! RAWL!" she threw her head back and roared like a tiger... then opened his fly... "Oh... big boy!" She looked at him in aw. "Yes... I need your poetry NOW!" she yelled at him... "Alright!" Lei knocked her hands away and wiggled off the beg... zipping his pants up... Meiling hit her fists on the bed... damn... lost again... "It's a little bit funny." Lei spun around and looked at her. "What?" Meiling said and looked at him.   
  
"This feeling in-inside..." he finished zipping his pants up and walked a little to his right. "I'm-I'm not one of those who can.. easily hide..." Meiling blinked and pushed her hair out of her face. "Is... is this ok... is this what you want?" Lei asked giving her a question type nod. "Ohhh..." Meiling said, "Poetry," Lei nodded... "Yes... Yes... this is what I want, Naughty words." Lei narrowed his eyes like she was crazy. "Oh hohoho." She rolled on her back. Lei blinked... staring at her still like she was insane. "I don't have much money..." Lei began his poem... Meiling rolled around on her back slamming her hands on the bed and moaning, "Oh! NAUGHTY!" she yelled. Lei cringed and tried to continue, "but boy if I did... I'd b-buy a big house where we both could... live"   
  
"NAUGHTY! OH!!" now the girl had pulled the blanket up between her legs and was holding it close to her chest with one hand while the other ran freely up and down her thigh. Lei cringed and tried to continue. "If I were a sculpter..."  
  
"Mmm" she rolled off the bed and crawled over to the bear skin rug on the floor... laying on it and rolling around moaning... "then again... no... or a man who makes potions" he tried to say... stuttering... Meiling picked the rug up and rubbed it against her body. "OH! OH NAUGHTY!" she moaned. "Or... a man who travels in show..." he said and stared at her... she flopped down on her side and slammed her hands on the floor and moaned... rolling around... Lei stopped and stared... this girl is... crazy... Meiling blinked and looked at him "No no... don't stop..." she said... Lei raised a brow and tried again... "I know it's not much..."   
  
Meiling began to slam her hands on the floor... than bang her head into the blanket, "MORE! GIVE ME MORE! YES YES!" she rapped the blanket around her head and rolled around moaning.   
  
"But it's the best I can do..." Lei tried... but she was crazy... she continued to roll around and scream "YES YES YES YES YES! NAUGHTY! DON'T STOP!" is she even paying attention to what he is saying? Crazy... he cringed at her and turned around... looking out the window... "MY gift is my song..." he sung... all the lights in the town below lit up with his voice echoing... Meiling stopped and sat up... her hair a mess from rolling around and slamming her hands... She didn't care... what a voice... he turned back around to her... "and this one's for you... and you can tell everybody... this is your song..." Meiling stood as he sung... the blanket falling off her.... she took her hair down from the messed up odangos and let it fall at her sides... what a voice... "it may be quite simple but... now that it's done... hope you don't MIND... I hope you don't MIND... that I put down in words....how wonderful life is... now your in the world!" that unasure look turned into a smile... he turned back to the window and sung out of it. Meiling tilted her head both ways trying to see his face... no don't turn around! "Sat on a roof... and I kicked off to mars... well some of these first scenes well they..." Lei turned around to Meiling... she began to walk forward to him and he sung to her... "they've got me quite cross... but the suns been kind while I wrote this song..." they now stood face to face infront of eachother... "It's for people like you that keep it turned on!" he smiled and she gave a smile back... blushing... "So excuse me for forgetting... but these things I do... you see I've forgotten" he took her hands in his hands and held them to his chest... "if thier green or thier blue!" Meiling blinked, "The only thing is that I really see... yours are the sweetest stars..." he put his arm around her and they twirled... "I've ever SEEEEEEN!" everything blurred around them and they... leaped out of the window? But now they were large and could dance on the buildings? Glitter rained from the sky... "and you can tell everybody..." he held an umbrella... dunno how he got it... over thier heads "This is your song... " He leaped onto another bulding away from Meiling and twirled the umbrella in the mist that covered thier feet... "it may be quite simple but... now that it's done..." He stopped and threw the umbrella and Meiling twirled to him... "I hope you don't mind... I hope you don't mind..." she got infront of him and they did that chicken thing where they walk in a circle ... but they only walked half a circle and stopped... "That I put down in wooords..." Lei took her hands in his again and put them against his chest after kissing them... "How wonderful life is... NOW YOUR IN THE WORLD!" He let go of one of her hands and they both threw thier hands out... ok well his right hand was holding her left hand.... they twirled as the word 'world' carried on... and on... and on...he spun her so she came back to him and he put his arms around her and dipped her back...everything blurred back around and they were in the elephant again...   
  
---  
Lei and Syaoran stared at eachother.... staring contest... stared... stared... Syaoran's eye twitched. Lei grinned. "Gonna blink?" he said smuggly. Syaoran shook his head but didn't take his eyes off Lei... "You wish..." both boys narrowed thier eyes... Lei mumbled... Syaoran mocked... Lei got mad... Syaoran grinned. "Gonna blink?" Syaoran said mockingly... "You wish..." Lei said...   
  
stare....  
  
stare....  
  
twitch...  
  
stare....  
  
"You know I am trained to do the little things like this..." Syaoran said...  
"I am you dumbass... we both have the training..." Lei said under his breath... but loud enough for Syaoran to hear.  
Syaoran glared... and blew air in Lei's eyes... "GAH!" Lei shut his eyes... "CHEATER!" he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times... then glared at Syaoran... "I hope you don't mind that I put down in words ...how awful Meiling is... and she doesn't need to be in the world!" Syaoran laughed evily like a little gremlin and ran out the door with his hands waving wildly over his head... Lei charged at him growling "AHAHAHAHA!" Syaoran laughed as he snatched his shoe up off the floor as he ran... he threw it at Lei... it hit him in the head... Lei snarled "YOU LITTLE ARSE! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! I don't want to hurt you I WANT TO BASH YOU BRAINS IN!" Syaoran laughed insanily again... "Oh yes! NAUGHTY WORDS! YES YES! DON'T STOP!!!" Syaoran said laughing... BAM...Syaoran ran right into Meiling... the impact made them both fall backwards... Lei, still running... tripped over Syaoran and landed on Meiling... blush blush... Syaoran snickered and got up... "Naughty.. you make her feel like a virgin!" and he broke into a run... Lei turned and glared at Syaoran... "I'm going to kill you SYAORAN!" Lei got up and charged after Syaoran once more... Meiling just laid there on her back... elbows supporting her... "nnn... boys..." she sighed and shook her head, "what am I going to do with those two? Stupid rivals... always fighting..." Anime drop... just at that moment Sakura walked in the room... Meiling glared at her rival... "... nnn..."   
---  
  
I *burp* you kacie... don't you *burp* Syaoran? How about me?   
anyways...  
happy birthday... ;3 


End file.
